Kissing In The Darkest Of Places
by Talisa Ivashkov
Summary: Aftermath of the kiss in the ally turns to a relationship between Eddie and Jill. Things turn a little south when they find out they are going back to court. So the fun and games end when they return back to court. Jill has duties being the sister of the Queen and part of the Royal Family. So will Jill ever find time to steal a secret kiss or two with Eddie once Princess lessons...
1. Darkness With Sunlight

**Description:_ Aftermath of the kiss in the ally turns to a relationship between Eddie and Jill. Things turn a little south when they find out they are going back to court. So the fun and games end when they return back to court. Jill has duties being the sister of the Queen and part of the Royal Family. So will Jill ever find time to steal a secret kiss or two with Eddie once Princess lessons and duties begin and along with school?_**

* * *

**Jill (Darkness With Sunlight)**

We were all on our way back to court. Adrian still hadn't found Sydney. He'd stopped taking his mood stabilizers, which didn't help the situation. The spirits took over quickly and took him down. Eddie was just as worried about Adrian as he was about me. Adrian was back to his constant drinking, as well. But this time it was a lot worse. He'd dropped out of college too. We all tried to tell him that Sydney wouldn't like this and he only told us to fuck off.

I think the thing that hurt him the most was that he couldn't even reach Sydney in her sleep. He'd called Lissa who didn't know what was going on, but Dimitri and Rose new a little. Rose knew a little more though. Rose told him that they'd taken her to be re-educated. This only angered him and made him drink even more. He woke-up in cold sweats, screaming every night about looking at Sydney and knowing no matter what he did the Sydney that loved him and the Sydney he knew and loved was never coming back ever again.

Eddie told me that nothing any of us tell him wasn't going to change anything. Everyone has told him that we're all doing what we can to help, but truth was Rose and Dimitri's wedding wasn't helping either. I'm also sure Lissa and Christian's wedding in two weeks wasn't helping anything either. I knew Lissa felt bad about it, but she also knew Christian and her needed to do this with the baby on the way.

I just wished with everything that we could just find Sydney. We all needed it. She'd became a sister to me in Palm Springs. I missed her too, I knew Eddie did too. At first Eddie was yelling about going after Zoe. We'd figured out about Zoe being the one to rat her out and took Adrian's Love Phone. Eddie hated himself for leaving her that night, but he also knew that she'd lied to him for the sake of my safety. Also, for everyone else.

She knew that they would eventually kill him, and Eddie was her friend, and that meant more to her than anything else. I also believe she knew that Eddie would keep the rest of us together and without Eddie I'm sure we'd all be dead by now. So even thought I hate that its not her keeping us all in line and alive I'm glad she left us with Eddie who was sitting right next to me looking out the window of the privet jet.

Lissa said that that's how we now traveled, now that we're the Royal Family. She'd gotten all the votes she'd needed to get the law changed for one blood relative to be Alive. That law was the reason for me becoming bonded to Adrian, and for me going into hiding. They'd picked Palm Springs because of the low Strigio count and because of the weather. Morio's weren't effected the same way as Strigio by the sun. We could go in the sun but we quickly became tired and weak. So they hoped no one would come to Palm Springs to look for Lissa sister, me, the Princess.

Lissa also informed me that things when I got back would be very different. On thing was that my family and I would be living at court now. She told me I had to wait for the rest when I arrived today. I was filled with joy and worry. Joy because I was excited to see my mom, but worried because no one other than Sydney and Angeline knew about my relationship with Eddie. Dhampir and Morio relationships were frowned upon in royal families. I didn't feel worried about Lissa's reaction. I knew she'd except it, but every other Morio on the other hand was what I was worried about.

The flight hadn't been horribly long, it was more the fact Eddie refused to talk to me. I wondered if it was because of the fact that once we get to court it wouldn't be just Adrian and Neil's eyes on us but the whole world's eyes would then be on us. Maybe it was easier for him this way but not for me. I knew his was my guardian but so was Neil and you know what at least he or I wasn't human. I'm sure that would get us sent off to live with the Keepers.

The Keepers are colonies where Morios, Dhapmirs, and humans all live together. If Morios reproduce with Morios then you get Morios. If a Dhampir and a Dhampir reproduce you get a Dhampir and the same goes for humans. But if a Morio and a human reproduce you get a Dhampir, the same goes for Morios and Dhampirs.

So yes, at one point relationships, interment relationships with humans had been okay and excepted. Then we decided to seclude ourselves away from humans, but there are still some that are okay with these relationships, but they all most likely lived amongst the Keepers.

When we did land Eddie finally spoke to me. I didn't think that he ever would. Even when I'd kissed him in the ally after I had saved his life, he'd ignored me. He came around and things had been pretty good for awhile. At least up until the day we found out that we were aloud to come back home. That's when he stopped treating me like his girlfriend and more like I was a job. I didn't understand how someone could do that. How could a person be romantic and loving one minute and the next be disconnected.

"Jill you ready?" that was all he said. He'd said with so little feeling that it made my heart break a little. I wondered if he could see what he was doing to me. I wish I had the guts to tell him that every time he was short with that it felt as though he was taking a knife to my heart and cutting it. But I wasn't that kind of person, I didn't tell people how I felt they just knew how I felt. This was one of those times I wished Eddie would look me in the eyes and see all the pain he was causing me.

"I guess." I tried to say it without showing how much it really did hurt when he treated me like this, but I'm sure that no matter how much I would've tried it wouldn't have worked. I cared a lot about Eddie, and I knew that even through his distant and disconnect he still cared a lot about me too. I also knew that nothing in this world or any other world would change the fact that we were always in darkness but with each other we were sunlight.


	2. Up For Misinterpretation

**Up For Misinterpretation**

**Eddie**

Jill must be crazy to think that I'm only treating her like a job. I cared about her so much that it hurt knowing that now that we were back to court I wouldn't be able to take her hand in mine every time she became increasingly worried about Adrian. It was miserable not talking to her like I wanted to, but I was afraid if I talk to her like a friend I'd say three words that I knew I'd regret, but at the same time I wouldn't but I could say anything like that.

I just wished there was an in between for all of this crazy feeling stuff. Or a better way to help Adrian find Sydney. I hated feeling so hopeless, I hated that Sydney had tricked me into going off. I hated that I knew she did it out of the good of her heart, but this still wasn't fair. Adrian has become greatly unpleasant too in Sydney's absence. It was like losing Rose all over again for him, but I think it was twenty times worse.

I looked over at Jill, she seemed deep in thought, her eyebrows were scrunched together. We had got a separate car from Adrian and Neil. Which sucked, everything would've been so much easier if they'd been here. I continued to watch Jill, she looked adorable. I just wanted to take her face in my hands and kiss her like my life depended on that kiss to survive. In a way it was almost like that.

She seemed frustrated, which I truly couldn't blame her for, I wasn't really treating her like I should. I knew that I could do better but it seemed unrealistic to try to have a relationship once we were back at court, but then again we'd managed in Palm Springs. Although, that was different it also didn't mean we couldn't do it at court.

Lissa wouldn't try to stop us, I knew that much for sure. Lissa was my friend and she understood how unpredictable love really is. But Jill was the Princess now, she would be in the spot light for the rest of her life. I didn't want to damage the public's view of her or Lissa's. Lissa made a great Queen, she was strong and willing to fight for what she believed in. So why was everyone against her being Queen, it might be her age or maybe the fact that she was having a relationship with Christian. Whatever it might be it was complete and other nonsense.

Everyone wanted someone strong to be Queen and that's what they got, nothing less and nothing more. But somehow they were still unpleased, they believed Lissa wasn't mature enough to be Queen. The last Queen had treated Lissa like a daughter, she'd wanted Lissa to be Queen. I knew that much.

Everyone was against it, they were appalled that such a thing could be true. Every person on the counsel voted for the law to be changed, so truthfully the people wanted her to be Queen. Or she wouldn't have become Queen in the first place.

We were close to court at this point and my need to tell Jill how I felt was very much still alive. It also looked as though it wasn't going away anytime soon. Or at least not until I told her how I truly felt. Maybe it was for the best, but maybe I'd lose her all together. Some things need to be said in order to move on. So I turned to face Jill, she looked at me for a moment then leaned in and kissed me.

My body responded with such need for this that I wasn't sure what was going on. I did know I kissed her back. I also knew I never wanted to stop kissing her, but there was something I needed to tell her, but my brain couldn't figure out what it was.

Once we pulled apart I was able to think once again, it took me a moment to sort through the crazy daze my brain was in from the kissing. Once I figured everything out in my head. I went on to take a deep breath before I pored my heart and soul out.

"Jill," I started, but tears filled her eyes before I could continue. "Are you okay?" I asked which was a pretty stupid question to ask I knew that, but its the only thing I could think of to say. This was why I wasn't good at the boyfriend thing, I never knew how to be the boyfriend and it wasn't for lack of trying.

I really tried with Jill, but I still wasn't good at it, and I did care about her. I just wasn't good at being a boyfriend plain and simple. I wasn't romantic at all.

"Don't break up with me." That was it that's all she said before she fell into me crying, I just held her in my arms. I was sure that was the right thing to do. I was pretty sure I might have a chance at being a good boyfriend after all.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jill." I took a deep breath before I continued, this was the thing I needed to tell her, but if I do I might scare her. There was only one way to find out. "Jill, I love you."

She pulled away and wiped her tears away. Looking at me carefully she must have seen I meant what I had said. She didn't say it back right away, which broke my heart. I began to worry about wither she would say it back. She did however give me the most passionate kiss she'd ever given me.

"I love you too, Eddie," she said, my heart almost burst with excitement. I wanted this moment to stay right there so that it never ended. This feeling was amazing.


End file.
